


Cuddles are important

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Changkyun just wants cuddles!
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Cuddles are important

Come on, please.” Changkyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok. ”My heat's almost over and we haven't mated yet.”

”I don't want to tonight.” Hoseok moved Changkyun’s arms off of him. ”I’m tired.”

”You’ve been ’tired’ for my entire heat cycle.” Changkyun frowned. ”Is something wrong? Is work stressing you out?”

”It’s fine.” Hoseok turned away from him. ”I’m just tired.”

Changkyun sighed. ”I get it.”

Hoseok smiled, ”Come on, let's go to bed. Maybe I won't be tired tomorrow.” He headed to their bedroom. 

Changkyun refused. ”Actually, I'm going to sleep in my nest.” He turned to the room with his nest.

Changkyun put two blankets on the bed. The mattress had been worn down in years he had it and it wasn't comfortable at all. Changkyun laid down and tried to be comfortable. He sunk into the mattress because of the broken springs. 

”This is fine, I'm fine.” Changkyun rolled over in his nest. ”What am I doing wrong? He hasn't mated with me for a month. He's been spending a lot of time at work and...” A spring broke through the mattress, nearly stabbing Changkyun in the head. Changkyun sighed and walked to the bedroom.

”Hey, pup.” Hoseok smiled as soon as he walked in. Changkyun said nothing but laid next to him. ”Is something wrong?” He noticed the dry tears on his cheek.

”A spring broke through the mattress on my nest.” Changkyun hugged one of Hoseok's arms. ”Can we-”

”No.” Hoseok moved his arm.

”Why don't you want to mate with me?” Changkyun grabbed his arm. ”Am I doing something wrong? Are you mad at me?” 

”No, pup.” Hoseok kissed him. ”I could never be mad at you. I've just been taking more shifts at work. I try to take it easy but I'm just exhausted when I get home. That's it pup, I promise.” Changkyun wiped his eyes. ”Okay, why don't you lay on my chest, that always cheers you up.”

”Your chest is comfy.” Changkyun smiled before rolling on to Hoseok. ”You’ve lost weight.”

”I told you, I've been working.” Hoseok stroked Changkyun hair. ”Haven’t been able to stop for a lunch break.”

”What!” Changkyun lifted his head. ”Should I start packing your lunch?”

”No, no” Hoseok kissed his forehead. ”You have every other chore in the house.” Hoseok placed his chin on the top of Changkyun’s head. ”You don't need to do anything.”

”I love you.” Changkyun nuzzled Hoseok’s neck.

”That tickles.” Hoseok giggled. ”I love you too.”

”Why have you been working so much?” Changkyun asked while Hoseok hugged him and nuzzled the top of his head.

”You’ll find out soon.” Hoseok kissed him. Changkyun nodded and Hoseok began to kiss his scent glands.

”Yes, please.” Changkyun began to relax. Kissing his scent glands always made him relaxed enough to sleep. ”I love you,'' he mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

”More water, ” Hoseok begged from his bed. He had a massive case of the flu and was too sick to do anything. ”Please.”

”Of course.” Changkyun hugged him before taking a cup off the nightstand. ”Do you want anything to eat?”

”No, ” Hoseok tried to go back to sleep. ”My stomach hurts too much.” Changkyun nodded and was about to leave when Hoseok stopped him. ”Have washed the blankets and stuffed animals from your nest?”

”The blankets are in the washing machine and the stuffed animals are in the dryer.” Changkyun replied. ”I don't understand why you insisted that I clean them.”

”They might have the flu virus.” Hoseok yawned. There was a knock on the door. Changkyun answered it and reappeared moments later.

”Did... Did you buy a mattress?” Changkyun asked. ”There’s some delivery guys that claim you bought one.”

”Yeah, it's for your nest.” Hoseok smiled before coughing. ”You were always complaining about the mattress so I decided to surprise you.”

Changkyun smiled and went back to the delivery guys. They were a few minutes of shuffling of mattresses and soon the guys were gone.

”So, were you planning on being sick today to stay home” Changkyun curled up next to him.

”I was planning on staying home but wasn't planning on being sick.” Hoseok wrapped one arm around him.

”Well, maybe if you didn't work yourself half to death, this wouldn't have happened.” Changkyun rolled over to be closer to Hoseok. ”But thanks for the mattress.”

”Anything to make you comfortable. Hoseok began to play with Changkyun’s hair.

”Anything?” Changkyun smirked. He rolled Hoseok onto his back before laying on his chest. ”Ah, so comfortable.”

”I did not spend $500 on a mattress for you to decide that my chest is your nest.” Hoseok picked him up and carried him bridal style to his nest. “Lay down and be comfy.” He jokingly threw him on the mattress “Like it?”

“It needs things with your scent.” Changkyun rolled around. Hoseok laid next to him. “You’re not allowed in my nest!”

“I’m allowed in one case.” Hoseok began to nibble on Changkyun’s ear.

“Yeah, when we’re mating.” Changkyun hugged him and began to kiss him. “Wait.”


End file.
